Shadiyah Nahas
|Row 5 info = Mistress of the Pearl Courtesan Battle Harlot|Row 6 info = Aldrich Wavecroft (Father) Anastina Seawood (Mother) Dorian Wavecroft (Half-brother) Aeydan Wald (Husband)}} Shadiyah is the only child of Anastina Seawood, her mother and the oldest child of Aldrich Wavecroft, her father. Born and raised in Stormsong Valley until she turned six, Shadiyah was raised around her Sea-priest father who put emphasis on a strong connection to the water and depth of the ocean. Her mother, a gilnean quartermaster, while not married to Aldrich remained in Stormsong Valley to raise Shadiyah. History The overzealous and fanatical beliefs of Aldrich began to worry Anastina however and after overhearing that he planned to drown his daughter to appease something of the ocean the woman took her daughter and sailed back towards Gilneas and smuggled them both back into the closing Kingdom. Despite having to leave in a hurry and leaving much of their belongings behind, Anastina provided well enough for Shadiyah as the young girl grew up. Anastina presumably died during the worgen attacks, with their home raided and lost in the destruction Shadiyah was left with little to nothing. With the sailing expertise from her mother, Shadiyah began to work on gilnean merchant vessels but was never able to work her way into the prestige of being a quartermaster of her own ship. Eventually with a little luck, after the merchant ship was raided by pirates Shadiyah managed to return to Gilneas through a bit of persuasion. Faking an accent and changing her surname to something a bit more "exotic sounding" even granted her a share in the loot the pirates gained from the commandeered vessel. As Gilneas continued it's rebuild after the Forsaken and Worgen attacks, it was easy enough for Shadiyah to erase any hints of her past and instead continue her lifestyle of luxury with gifts and presents given to her by patrons that found the young woman alluring. Finding herself back in the Ashen Coast, now a Duchy and less chaotic than it was when she was younger, she quickly found work in the Gull as a courtesan. Under Mayor Teddy Shafto she began to work in one of the finest establishments the Perch had to offer, the Pearl. There she worked in the upper tiers, for the finer nobles of Gilneas but also ran a small side business with some of the lower tier women, selling fake potions of love and lust to desperate ageing men, who tried to hide their infidelity and impotence. After a series of raids on the Pearl by bandits and personal meetings with the Baroness of the Gull, Iris Beaumond, Shadiyah worked out a contract to regain any luxuries and wares the women may have lost during the attacks, this prompted Mayor Teddy Shafto, the owner of the Pearl to promote Shadiyah, even giving her some say in how to run the establishment. The Retribution After leaving the Gull to continue her travels with Aeydan who had purchased the Courtesan to follow him around on his deployments, the two of them found themselves at Karnsburg after having delivered pardoned Pirates to Ridgebane. In Karnsburg both Aeydan and Shadiyah ended up getting so drunk that Aeydan purchased a ship, the Retribution, and proposed to Shadiyah in a tavern, the two of them managed to get a hold of a priest in their drunken state and legally wed. When they awoke the next morning, still half-drunk they found themselves in the midst of the ocean sailing with crew and ship which were now legally theirs. After some excursions with the Retribution, Shadiyah and Aeydan found themselves docked at a port in Grizzly Hills of Northrend, after some minor adventures the two drunkenly ended up on the wrong ship, a merchant vessel which was attacked by pirates at sea. The pair managed to overwhelm the Bloodsail crew with their magic and elemental companions capturing the pirate vessel for themselves. As they sailed back to Northrend with the remainder of the Bloodsail crew and whoever survived from the merchant vessel, Shadiyah managed to convince Aeydan to sign the Retribution over to her, making her the new owner of the vessel, while Aeydan now owns the larger pirate galleon. Overthrowing the Ashen Coast After their return to the Ashen Coast the newly weds were quickly confronted with the potential of moving their duty stations, however concerned by the appearance of the letter that had been sent supposedly by Berenal Grayblade, Aeydan began questioning the move and upon looking further into it found that someone had been trying to get rid of the knight. Suspecting the possibility of a new threat of outside sources of nobility, Shadiyah and Aeydan disguised themselves and began rallying the seedier, scummier folk of the Ashen Coast in an attempt of finding who was behind the men in red cloaks, who had been attempting sabotage the Duchy. Together with Aeydan, Shadiyah continued her work of finding those responsible for sabotage in the Ashen Coast but the two of them soon brought Teddy Shaftoe on board with their work as well. His reputation with the seedier folk of the Ashen Coast was well known and by bringing him into the fold on the matter Aeydan and Shadiyah hoped that he could convert Hannah, a young girl who had been hired to steal documents from Shadiyah, to their side to help them out. Gray Company Shadiyah while working alongside Aeydan eventually received invitation to a meeting what she originally believed to be for the captains of their own ships among the Gilneans of the Blades of Greymane. Though she soon figured out that was not the case at all and rather it was an invitation to the inner workings of the Blades of Greymane by the specialists that do most of their work from the shadows. Skeptical at first, Shadiyah agreed to aid the Gray Company who permitted her to continue using her special set of skills as a courtesan to retrieve information for the group along with the promise of her being allowed to keep her own ship, the Retribution. With the approval of the Gray Company, Shadiyah continues her work underground in an attempt to help Aeydan find those responsible for sabotaging matters in the Ashen Coast. Anna Wavecroft Shadiyah naturally had to have a different name for the ploy to work ad since they were pretending to be Gilnean- Kul Tiran nobles with land claim she simply took on her mothers nickname and her fathers last name in order to trick people. Surprisingly, with a whole slew of faked documents Shadiyah was able to ingratiate herself among the seedier folk who looked to cause chaos in the Ashen Coast as Anna Wavecroft without much issue. Those that did question the matter were quickly put in line by Aeydan who acted as Anna's bodyguard. The Lilac Cohort Echo Shadiyah managed to procure a tiger from Pandaria through a pandaren woman she met during a brawlers night, which she won. The tiger was lovingly named Echo and came with a cub which has not been named. Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Gilnean Category:House of Wald Category:Gray Company